The Awakening
by kazuechan16
Summary: A girl named Amelia John becomes a member of the Black Order after discovering her newly found Innocence during a tragic event. After grouping up with other Exorcists around her age and a few mentors, she needs to train her powers. She goes on adventures on her missions and confronts unknown challenges. Will she be able to overcome them?
1. Prologue: Part 1

"Tschüss, Amelia!"

The last thing Amelia heard as her best friend waved goodbye and shut the door. Amelia's pink flats click clacked on the circular stone pathway. The young ten and a half year old pulled up her jacket collar as she realized it was a bit chilly and windy. 56.3° was a low temperature to be a October day in Saarbrücken. The Sun decided to peek out the puffy, gray clouds. She walked down the scintillating bridge, feeling the breeze picking up. She had to move out the way occasionally because of the black and white haired horses with carriages that had noble people in them. In order for the girl to get home before the rain hits, Amelia had to walk through the Franco-German Garden.

She always enjoyed to go there in her pastime with her parents. It was highly taken care of and had flowers of all kinds and colors. The small, white, chamomile with the strong, aromatic fragrance or the lavender spindle with the poisonous fruit that grows on it. Overall, it was a sight to see. She glanced at a man, about in his 40's, whom had gray, fluffy hair in a low ponytail and round glasses that glistened in the light. He seemed to be painting the beautiful scenery. The man turned to her with a friendly smile on his face. He was probably was one of those nice people who tried to sell stuff all the time. Amelia smiled back and hastened her walking speed if she wanted to make it back home before it rained.

She trotted out of the garden before reaching her house stairs. She knocked on the door lightly, waiting for mother to open the door. A middle aged woman with short, burgundy hair that barely touched her shoulders opened the door. It was tied back in a ponytail by a red bow. She smiled warmly at the little girl. The lady had small, electric blue cat eyes, a slender, long nose and rosy cheeks and lips. Whenever her face moved; it uncovered a deep dimple in her right cheek. She was wearing a long, traditional dress with a white apron and some shiny two-inch heels.

"Welcome Ami, glad you made it home safely." Her mother said to her daughter, squeezing her and bringing Amelia inside the house. Amelia saw a girl who was around her age sitting in a dining room chair. It was Ami's dad's niece. Her name was Kajetan and she was from Rome, Italy. She was always at her house when Amelia's father left for college. He went to the Unversity of Bolongna in Italy, his hometown. It was to keep the girls company, since he wasn't there at the moment. Kajetan's mother passed away a few months ago, so the family wanted to keep her happy, it happened at such a tender age.

Kajetan noticed Amelia's arrival home and a huge grin grew on her face. Her jet black, mid-back length hair defied human physics as she ran up to her cousin.

"Guten Tag, Amelia!" Kajetan said, using her limited knowledge of German. Amelia's mom smiled at the loving interaction.

Something about Kajetan's hug was..._odd. _Her grip around Ami was very tight and firm. As if she didn't want to let go.

"Okay, Kajetan. You can _let_ go _now_..." Amelia said in a timid tone as struggled to get out of the girl's grasp. Kajetan looked at Amelia with a _evil, crooked smile. _She could have sworn those weren't teeth.

"Kajetan?" Amelia said curiously as she noticed the smile. Kajetan's neck grew to impossible lengths and she glared down at Amelia and her mother. Soon after, long, pointy, spikes spreaded out of the girl's body, striking both of them. One spike caught Ami in the wrist and her hand while it hit her mother in her foot and left side. Her mother let out a scream as she fell to the hard floor.

"Mother?!" Amelia managed to squeak out as she shuffled to her injured mother.

"What a-are you?" Her mother questioned, looking up at the creature on disappointment also feeling betrayed. From this angle, her cousin looked like a distorted spider. Kajetan had a bloated stomach with a black star on it. There was a halo like oval above her head and wings on her back. She kinda looked like a childish, demonic angel.

The front door was abruptly kicked down. There was two men who exhibit mental discomfort at the horrifying view of both Amelia, her mother, and the thing that was responsible.

_"Maybe there's hope after all?" Amelia thought as she immediately recognized the two men._


	2. Prologue: Part 2

"_Maybe there's hope after all?_" Amelia repeated in her mind. The two male figures was her father and the guy from the Franco-German Garden. They both had on black cloaks with gold trimmings. A silver symbol on the left side of their chest glistened in the sunlight. It looked like a rose that was flatten out with petals that were spiky.

"Kristen!" Ami's father called out as he slid between Kajetan's deadly spikes. He held my mother and touched her semi-deep wounds.

"Rinreri...?" She called back as she smiled weakly. Rinreri turned to the other man.

"Hey Tiedoll, can you hold her off for a second?" He requested when he picked up my mother bridal style. This 'Tiedoll' Mann nodded as he held out a miniature chisel and cross. "Witness the beauty of this word." He chanted before he slammed the glowing cross in the floor with the chisel.

"Art," He yells as Amelia is grabbed by her father.

Rinreri escorted them to the bedroom furthest away from the commotion. He laid Kristen, her mother, on the bed and immediately treated her wounds.

"Do not come out of this room unless your mother directs you to, okay?" Her father demanded as he looked at Amelia. Amelia was so perplexed about the current situation. "Where have you been? What happened to Kajetan? Who's Tiedoll?" Ami asked, bombarding him with questions.

"That's an Akuma and Tiedoll is a good friend, respect him." He replied as he grabbed his daughter's hand and wrapped it with a thick cloth, right over the small hole. Rinreri heard glass shattering and quickly kissed Ami's forehead.

"Do you think Aloïs will be okay?" Her mother finally said when she held onto her husband's hand.

"Of course he will." He responded as he pecked her on the lips. Amelia decided to ignore the comment, thinking they were talking about the Tiedoll. He blew a kiss to them before walking out the room.

Amelia glanced at her mother, whom face was emotionless. Even after she realized the girl she let stay at her home was an Akuma and she was injured, she didn't shed a tear. Amelia valued that about her mother and wished to acquire that same trait. Amelia was a firm believer of females being as strong as men and her mother was a perfect representation of it.

"Are you okay?" Ami asked her mother. Kristen mumbled a low 'yes' before being cut off by the shaking of the walls and the hanging chandelier on the ceiling. Amelia couldn't help but to go see if her father was fine. She wanted to help too but she was a useless ten year old. She hated feeling like that since her parents always helped her when she really needed it the most.

"Please be safe." Kristen said as she noticed Amelia heading for the door.

Amelia walked towards the window and looked at the action, which was brought outside, near the park. Rinreri held up the universal 'okay' symbol with his right hand and said a phrase like Tiedoll did.

"Let me cleanse you from your filthy ways." He said as the gold rings gleamed white on his three fingers.

"With five rings and the 'One Ring' being the strongest, I summon Ring Three, Lightning Blade." He said. Those three rings fused into a polished flame-bladed sword with a long, gold handle. It radiated lightning that seemed to come from the cloudy skies. Rinreri and Tiedoll stood back to back and swiftly back flipped around as Kajetan spewed these poisonous bullets at them, almost as fast as a machine gun. They Barry made it, both of them getting minor scrapes on their cloaks. Rinreri'd slightly wavy, black, trademark hair danced in the air and his apple green eyes were fixed on battle. Rinreri stabbed the Akuma directly in its' big, white head while Tiedoll commanded his similar creatures to punch the Akuma. The Akuma had electric static around it but was so covered up by thick, black smoke and accompanied by a loud boom. Amelia determined the dynamic duo could handle the Akuma so she headed back to the room.

She found her mother with a distressed look on her face.

"They are fine...Hey, is there something wrong?" Amelia asked, trying to read her expressions.

"Ami, love? Can you get your father?" Kristen asked. She suddenly remembered what her father said about getting him whenever she asked. The cloth around her mother's wound still appeared pretty much the same so she wondered what else was wrong. Kristen threw a sharp look at her daughter.

"Tell him, Aloïs è in arrivo, come adesso." She said. Amelia sensed the urgency in her mother's voice and took this chance to prove herself useful. The 'Aloïs' name still popped up again, she still didn't know who it was.

She dashed out the room and ran outside, towards the battlefield. She waved her arms to get the attention of her father.

"Mother said, " Aloïs è arrivo...come adesso!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. It took a few moments for Rinreri to comprehend what she was trying to say but he finally understood.

"Really, such bad timing." He said, tooken aback.

"Who's Aloïs? What's bad timing?" Amelia asked. Tiedoll's creature tried to kick Kajetan but was a bit too slow. Kajetan's spike went straight for Amelia. Rinreri's fast reflexes made him jump out and push Amelia out the way with his right hand. Amelia fell to the ground, centimeters away from the spike that could have killed her. Hot blood splattered on her forehead.

"Vater?" Amelia croaked as her voice shook.

"I'm fi-" Her father warned before Ami grasp the spike. She was unaware that the spike was only in his finger and broke one of his rings.

"Don't hurt my parents ever again!" She yelled out of rage, dislodging the spike out of the ground. She spun around several times before throwing the Akuma yards away from her. Along with it was her dad, who was still attached to it by his hand, and Tiedoll, who was in the pathway, were hit. The devastating throw caused a few Upright English Oaks to snap in half. The ground was rippled like a fan and fogged the area with dust. As soon as the dust spanned out the area, the Akuma was gone.

Amelia huffed, struggling to get air in her lungs. Most of her energy deplenished with that one throw. Her hand glowed white just like Tiedoll and her father's did.

"_What just happened?"_ She asked herself as she stared down at her hand. Her father ran into the house to check on her mother. Someone grabbed her shoulder from behind and she turned around.

"You've activated your Innocence...You're an Exorcist." Tiedoll said before examining her hand.

"It seems to be in your left hand, the hand you threw us with." He explained while looking at her. He appeared to be drained out. His glasses were cracked and his hair was out of its ponytail. Amelia was so confused but nodded along with it. They both walked in the house to see her parents holding a newborn.

"Who's that?" Amelia questioned, pointing at it.

"It's your baby brother, Aloïs." Her mother said while kissing the baby's forehead gently. Ami placed all the pieces together in her mind, now getting everything. She hugged her brother for the last time. "Froi, can you take Amelia to the Black Order? I trust her in your care. I have to look over Kristen for a while. I feel it's best after what was seen." Her father suggested. His outfit was damaged, he had a few cuts and bruises on his face, and looked very exhausted. Amelia's mind has been so confused today, she really didn't know what was real now. Amelia was walked out of her home by Tiedoll and received her final wave from her parents.


End file.
